


тони танцует

by JaneIM



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, hooked on a feeling как лучшая песня, Все будет хорошо, тони встречал баки раньше
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneIM/pseuds/JaneIM
Summary: Он вспоминает малиновые губы, оливковую кожу и шелковые волосы. Он вспоминает солнечную улыбку, смешливый взгляд и длинные пальцы, ловко перебирающие допотопный чайник. Он вспоминает солнце, не давшее ему сгинуть насовсем.Он вспоминает, как солнце танцует.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	тони танцует

**Author's Note:**

> недостекло с открытым концом, таймлайн гражданской войны  
> упоминаются стони

_Тони танцует._  
_Ему двадцать два, и он кружит по маленькой квартире, сдвинув плешивый диван в сторону окна и освободив немного места. Они прячутся в Румынии, и Тони счастлив — Анна была румынкой, и Анна была ему второй матерью. Ее родина, столица ее дома кажутся Тони замечательными. Это совсем не романтично, но Тони все равно. Главное ведь человек, а не роскошь._  
_Тони снова ставит «Во власти чувств» и тихо напевает под нос, принимаясь за готовку. Он не умеет готовить ничего серьезного, но не переживает. Знает, что научат. Они ведь вместе — это самое главное._  
_— Я уж думал, ты решил меня бросить, mi amor, — замечает Тони, оборачиваясь на звук открывшейся двери. Его обнимают со спины, и контраст металла и горячей кожи пускает мурашки по телу. Тони откидывает голову на сильное плечо, вдыхая родной запах, счастливо жмурится, когда хриплым басом ему на ухо шепчут._  
_— Никогда, детка._

Воспоминания приносят боль, и Баки бежит туда, где его вряд ли кто станет искать. Бухарест кажется замечательным местом, но стоит зайти в квартиру, как ноги становятся ватными. Баки рычит, жмурится, хватается руками за голову. Тяжело опирается о картонную стену, ударяется затылком, прикрывает глаза. Воспоминания вихрем кружатся, все не оседают на пол, вырывают кусок за куском, а сердце крошится в пыль.  
Он вспоминает малиновые губы, оливковую кожу и шелковые волосы. Он вспоминает солнечную улыбку, смешливый взгляд и длинные пальцы, ловко перебирающие допотопный чайник. Он вспоминает солнце, не давшее ему сгинуть насовсем.  
Он вспоминает, как солнце танцует.

_— Потанцуй со мной, — просит Тони. Руки у него испачканы в сливовом соке, и языком он старательно стирает прилипший сахар. Горячие мозолистые пальцы дотрагиваются до уголка его рта, собирают сахар и проводят невесомо по нижней губе. Тони тяжело сглатывает, подается вперед, смотрит расширившимися зрачками. Голос садится. — Потанцуй._  
_Его тянут наверх, и Тони беззастенчиво прижимается к могучему торсу, скрытому за тканью потрепанной футболки. Тони выскальзывает из крепких объятий, счастливо смеется и включает «во власти чувств». Тони прижимают спиной к груди, волосы на макушке шевелятся от дыхания, и Тони притирается ближе, чтобы бедрами к бедрам, чтобы ни миллиметра, чтобы чувствовать, как сильно его хотят._  
_— Я во власти чувств, — у Тони подкашиваются ноги от тихого баса, наполняющего квартиру. — Мне приятно верить, что ты любишь меня._  
_— Я люблю, — отзывается Тони, поворачиваясь в кольце сильных рук. — Очень._  
_И прижимается к обветренным губам своими._

Он устало смотрит на ворвавшегося Стива и запоздало думает о том, что его униформа пропахла до боли знакомым запахом. Баки хочет спросить.  
_— И давно вы вместе?_  
Баки хочет спросить.  
_— Ты кормишь его?_  
Баки хочет спросить.  
_— Он танцует для тебя?_  
Баки хочет верить, что нет. Его солнце танцевало только для него.

_Тони танцует._  
_Кружит по ярмарке в Будапеште, скупает парные шарфы и заставляет обвязать вокруг шеи. Тони заливисто смеется и прячет замерзшие ладони в карманах чужих брюк. Тони трется красным носом о нос и морщится._  
_— Побрейся, mi amor._  
_— Хочешь, чтобы нас сразу вычислили? — интересуются в ответ, и Тони закатывает глаза._  
_— Так и быть, потерплю. Когда вернемся в Штаты, сам тебя побрею, — и, скептично оглядев с ног до головы, добавляет. — И подстригу. Будешь у меня человеком._  
_— С тобой, — Тони мимолетно целуют. — Я и так чувствую себя человеком._  
_Тони ничего не может поделать с ласковой улыбкой, озарившей лицо. Где-то рядом играет гитара, и Тони хитро щурится._  
_— Потанцуем? — и знает, что ему не откажут._

Тони дерется как танцует, и Баки с рукой под прессом не может не думать о том, как сильно тот постарел. Как глубоко тени залегли под глазами, как ярко выступили скулы, как бледна стала кожа — ни чета тому оливковому шелку, на которых так ярко проступали его засосы.  
Баки хочет спросить.  
_— Какого черта ты творишь, Стиви?_ — но лишь отвечает на вопросы.  
— Твою мать звали Сара, — говорит Баки и добавляет мысленно, — _А твоего парня я учил стрелять из пистолета и трахал на матрасе, которым прикрыл нас от пуль в Бухаресте._  
Тони дерется как танцует.   
Дерется со Стивом, а двенадцатилетка в спандексе пуляет в них паутину и восхищается его рукой. Баки не хочет думать о том, как сильно тот напоминает Тони.

_— Почему звезда? — спрашивает Тони, завалившись всем весом и оплетя руками и ногами._  
_— Потому что ты Старк, — прилетает ответ, и Тони возмущенно пихает его в грудь._  
_— Потанцуем? — спрашивает Тони и устраивается на бедрах, ерзая с чертями в коньячных глазах. Металлические пальцы проникает в растянутое нутро, трут и надавливают. Тони откидывает голову, подставляет шею и громко стонет._  
_Горизонтальные танцы он любит больше всего._

Баки встречается взглядом с больными карими глазами, и слеза против воли катится по щеке. Карие глаза пусты, и Баки опускает взгляд, не в силах это вынести.  
Тони танцует. Дерется как дьявол, рычит и пытается его уничтожить. Тони дерется и вырывает руку, а Баки — едва не реактор в костюме.  
Стив поднимает его, бросает щит и уходит прочь. Баки обещает себе врезать Стиву после того, как придет в себя. И извиниться перед Тони.

Тони смотрит на него устало, даже не пытаясь активировать перчатку.  
— Мне стоит спрашивать, как ты меня нашел?  
— Это было несложно, — и добавляет, немного подумав. — Я всегда тебя найду.  
Они в Индии, на Тони белоснежный костюм и цветочное ожерелье. Баки с одной рукой, с собранными волосами в хвост и вакандских одеяниях, одолженных у Шури, не особо выделяется среди остальных. Тони смотрит внимательно сквозь солнцезащитные очки, и у Баки руки чешутся снять, вновь увидеть на себе взгляд живых коньячных глаз.  
Тони выглядит лучше, спокойней, живей. Баки хочется верить, что он исцелился, что у них остался хоть шанс.  
— Я спал с Роджерсом, — говорит Тони. Баки кивает.  
— Я знаю, — Баки протягивает ладонь внутренней стороной вверх. — Потанцуем?  
И Тони, смеясь, танцует.


End file.
